


Baby, I'm Not A Monster

by MessyScandinoodle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Poverty, Smut, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyScandinoodle/pseuds/MessyScandinoodle
Summary: Alpha!Hannibal and Omega!Will live in the inner city and struggle to get by. Suddenly, Hannibal is coming home with large, nice cuts of meat. Yet no real explanation as to where they are coming from.





	1. Of Tangled Webs and Deception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolftrapqueen27 (StringerBelle_27)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StringerBelle_27/gifts).



Although it could be imagined that winters in the countryside may be worse than winters nestled in a town setting. This was not the case. The cold still bleeds in through any cracks and through the window panes. When the power hardly stays on, and the heat vents belch cold air and dust. One would probably rather be in the country, more easily able to use wood heat to keep things going. In fact, that was what Will dreamed for. A country home, with less bills and more freedom. More warmth. And of course, a dog.  
Hannibal worked hard. Too hard, and they were still left hungry and cold. Will did what he could, cooked what he could. A lot of cabbage and vegetable soup. He had two boxes of plants that Hannibal kept up, growing enough vegetables to supplement between pay periods. Hannibal of course preferred meat. The Omega felt very guilty each time he had to serve a meatless dish to his carnivorous Alpha. Hannibal usually kept his trap shut about it at least. 

Will was waiting for him to come home, the stew almost done, excited because he was able to serve some bread he had gotten for cheap from the local bakery. It was a little stale but the butter would cover that up. He usually avoided using the butter, but it would be spoiling soon, so it was best to just bite the bullet and use it instead of saving it for a special occasion. Having bread was occasion enough. He knew it wouldn’t please Hannibal’s pallet, and he couldn’t ignore the tightness in his gut he felt from the thought.   
His source of worry came into the home as he stirred the stew. He didn’t look as worn and tired as he usually did after working. In fact, in his worn, holey gloved hands, was a package. “I have something very special for us, darling.” He admitted, a grin stretching his uneven lips. This made Will smile in turn,   
“What is it?” he asked, though he could take a guess. That was rather obviously a meat parcel. How could he afford such a thing? Hannibal was beaming as he opened it up. It was a rather large slab of meat,   
“Put it in the stew, darling.” He coaxed, and of course Will began cutting it up to do just that.   
“Shall we save some of it?” the omega asked, and Hannibal nodded,  
“I’ll get ice for the box tomorrow, until then it’s cold enough it should be fine.” Will nodded his agreement, and put salt and pepper on the meat before dumping it into the boiling stew.   
“How in the world did you get your paws on this?” voice touched with wonderment, he put the remaining meat into the little ice chest they had. Hannibal gave him a knowing smile,   
“I’ve made a deal with the butcher. I help him clean the shop, he gives me the extra cuts that would otherwise go bad.” He kissed Will’s cheek after speaking, making his mate smile.   
“What kind of meat is this?” Something weird happened then. Hannibal faltered for just a moment, then wrapped his arms around Will from behind.   
“It’s beef, I think.” Despite the odd reaction, Will just nodded. Perhaps he was afraid to tell him just what cut it is, or what animal it was. He just shelved the idea, and let himself enjoy the fact they had some protein. 

With dinner finished, both of their bellies more full than they had been in a while, they relaxed by candle light. They were cuddled close together, partly for the sake of romance, but mostly because it was too cold to not huddle beneath the blanket. Hannibal ‘The Sap’ Lecter of course enjoyed it, idly playing with Will’s curls and big ears. Will knew a certain action would make Hannibal absolutely smitten. When his calloused fingers would caress the tips, he would wiggle them, and watch as his mates lips turned up in a soft smile. No amount of smiling could erase the tiredness in his maroon eyes. It worried Will. He was worried for his health, and his mental health. Will wasn’t allowed to work. Omega’s made babies. He did what he could though. A lot of people needing sewing, cooking, and cleaning done. It wasn’t much, but it helped. He liked to think it helped. Maybe it didn’t. 

He was pulled from his brooding thoughts by a kiss to his temple, “Shhh…” Hannibal coaxed, as if he could hear what was brewing within his mind, “If you keep making that face, it’ll get stuck that way.” He teased. Will hadn’t realized his face had scrunched in worry, and he quickly made the muscles relax.   
“Perhaps I should start doing more serious work.” He said finally, letting out a long sigh after. Hannibal’s features scrunched,   
“You can’t, and I don’t want you to.” Any kind of ‘real’ Omegan work was dirty, lowly work. Hooking or crawling into industrial machinery to fix it. The world saw William as expendable. Hannibal did not, and he would not allow him to be exposed to those evils. Will pressed his face into him with an angry huff,   
“Well we’re going to starve!” This of course made Hannibal blink, staring at him in a bit of shock at the shouting. Will wilted, and mumbled an apology.   
“We aren’t going to starve. We will have meat on the table every day now, thanks to that kind butcher.” Hannibal smiled as he spoke. Will looked up at him, a brow cocked. Something felt off about Hannibal’s fortune. Nobody helped out around here.   
“What butcher?”   
“Other side of town. Crawford’s.” He said, and although Will could tell that something wasn’t right, he let it go. More than likely Hannibal was doing more work than he was supposed to. Selling drugs? No, Hannibal was to uppity to do such a thing. He would figure it out. For now though, he just relaxed into his mate. Whatever Hannibal was doing, his belly was grateful.


	2. Thought Crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is beginning to notice Hannibal's nightly absence and suspects that he has found another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead! Also in my own personal little Steampunk ABO universe, Omega's are born with both genitals, so as to avoid ass babies. I hope you enjoy!

Wind whipped snow drifts into the seedy alleyways. Lantern light didn’t even touch these places. Dark catacombs of depravity, the smell of opium burning in the air, and a certain musk that told the tale of someone’s love being bought and sold. A dark figure hovered near a doorway to a whore house, a bandana and top hat concealing most discernible features. It waited, until the door opened, and a sated man stepped out. Before he could take a breath of the frigid air, a thin wire wrapped itself about his throat. Like a hungry snake, it quickly constricted his airways, silencing any cry he might have made. The wire led back to the figure, a bronze gun in his hand, whirring quietly as its gears turned. It began eating the wire back into it, dragging the man to the predator. Quickly he was whisked deeper into the darkness, but not before moonlight struck sharp cheekbones.

 

Will set the newspaper down with a heavy sigh, and scratched at his beard. Crime was common in the nasty parts of town, everyone knew that. It was however not so common to have people being killed and their limbs and organs being removed. It was the third victim in as many weeks. There were no clues besides the murder weapon. A Pulley, created originally for retrieving objects far away. A rather small gun that used a complex lever system and a thin cable. Specifically made to wrap, constrict, and pull, usually used for machinery and fisheries. It was certainly not made to brutally murder and maim. What worried Will was that the murders were coming closer to their neighborhood. Not by a lot, but it was noticeable. Or perhaps Will was just paranoid. Either way, he wasn’t going to be doing anything at night without Hannibal.

Hannibal was another worry. There was something different. He was withholding something from him, or… Well, he wasn’t sure. He did know for sure that something wasn’t right. He came home, and gave him his kisses and sweet nothings. After that though, when things got quiet and dinner was finished, he became antsy. Of course in his own dignified way. It wasn’t as if Lecter was pacing back and forth and worrying at his lips. No, he sat staring at their meager fire and stroking his thumb along a jutting top lip. His eyes were what gave him away. They stormed, a sea of wine caught in a gale. The only eyes Will dared to look into, and they were so troubled. When he inquired for explanation he got a grunt, and then a farse smile of reassurance. Another thing that was both surprising and troubling, Hannibal was a lot more interested in sex than usual. It only made sense that a man who worked so vigorously would be too tired to exert himself further. Yet now almost every night they had no problem keeping warm with their activities. Will was certainly not complaining. It was still unusual. A nightly routine was usually reserved for heat cycles. This was what planted a nasty seed in Will’s mind. Was Hannibal lusting for another?

Perhaps it was a drama reserved for books and the play house. Yet he had heard of others talking about such a dilemma before. Their mate or partner finds someone who they find attractive, and before taking any physical action, they take action with their minds. He worried that he was a vessel for Hannibal to let out his sexual frustration. Who was it? Perhaps a beta, or another alpha. Someone better than him.

He knew it would probably happen eventually. He knew he wasn’t much of anything. Rather plain and a bit odd. Morbidly curious about death. When he was young and naive he wanted to be a detective, before he understood the social divides. So perhaps it only made sense that Hannibal would find another. The thought of it brought tears stinging his eyes, and he grit his teeth. Without Hannibal, he would have nothing. Both financially, but emotionally. Spiritually even. The scar from Hannibal’s bite of possession, their bond, was a ridged fault line on the nape of his neck. His fingers felt along it idly, his imagination setting the scar aglow in his mind’s eye. Despite his best efforts not to entertain the horrid idea, it was there, and growing cancerously.

Making matters worse the night before, after a nightmare woke him he found the space beside him empty and cold. Hannibal was gone. Will bundled himself up in the blankets, and allowed himself a moment to cry. He did so until he fell back to sleep, unaware when Hannibal slipped back into bed an hour later. Whoever it was, he hoped they were special. It left a more bitter taste thinking some common whore had enwrapped his mate.

 

Will didn’t realize he was ruining the paper and ink sitting on the table before him, and he quickly wiped the tears away when he finally noticed. Hannibal would be home soon, and he hadn’t even begun dinner. He rose and began making the usual. He had made a few pennies enough to get some ginger root, which at the time he had hoped would please his mate's pallet. Now he was hoping he might burn it and make it taste as bitter as he was feeling. He was a good ‘wife’ though and made sure that dinner would be tasty. Tasty enough at least. Perhaps his new lover could cook better than he, or had better ingredients. What a stupid thought.

Hannibal came home at the same time as usual, and dinner was already served. In fact, Will was already eating. Which was odd, as he usually waited for him. Hannibal could near taste the tension in the air. Despite the smile that stretched Will’s lips, he knew he was in some sort of trouble.

“Hello, darling.” He greeted carefully, and Will nodded and smiled,

“Hello, love.” He replied in an eerily sweet tone. He could see that Hannibal was feeling uneasy from it. He sat down after shedding his coat and stared at the food. It didn’t smell poisoned, so he began to eat. There was a long moment of silence, the only noise being silverware scraping against bowls. Finally, Hannibal broke it with a long sigh.

“What, pray tell, have I done to suffer your wrath?” He didn’t recall doing anything wrong. Anything that Will knew of anyways.

“Why would you think you were in trouble?” Will’s tone played with the idea that Hannibal had just tried and convicted himself with those words. This didn’t sit well with Hannibal. His body shifted back, arms crossing as he abandoned dinner,

“I don’t know. That is why I asked.” He sniped. Will almost lost his cool demeanor, but held it a bit longer,

“Who is it?” He asked it as calmly as possible, but the shake in his voice spoke volumes. Hannibal just stared at him like he had just pulled a gun on him.

“Who is what?” The butcher? The meat?

“You’ve been more interested in physical contact, you’ve been slipping away at night. So who is it? Who has caught your fancy? Entrapped your mind so much. That you will come home. And fuck me. In their stead.” That didn’t come out quite as eloquently as first planned, but Hannibal could surely get the gist of what he was getting at.

Hannibal’s mouth was agape, truly in shock. Will suddenly felt smug. Gotcha. He was waiting for a fumbled explanation, or perhaps a plea for forgiveness. Silence greeted him, and then Hannibal’s jaw set.

It was one fluid movement. Hannibal was up, around the table, and leaning into Will’s personal bubble. A hand on each of Will’s, which were rested on the arms of the chair. It was an uncomfortable hold, but not painful. Hannibal was always so calculated. “Where is your proof?” It was a false calm, Will could feel his anger washing over him in uncomfortable waves of heat. He didn’t give him a response, and even when he dipped his head away, Hannibal’s followed. “Look into my eyes, William.” He demanded in a tone he never took with him. Authoritative. Angry. It brought the Omega out in him, and he submitted. He tilted his head up to meet his eyes, and in turn exposed his neck. His teeth clacked faintly, a sign of defeat. Hannibal didn’t soften though. His grip stayed tight, digging Will’s wrists into the wood. “Do not, ever. Accuse me of that. Never. I have always been loyal to you. My eyes have never wandered, my mind has never touched another. You are mine.” Will let out a soft whine, and Hannibal’s hold relaxed, his voice becoming softer. “And I am yours, do you understand? I have never been untrue to you, or our love. Or to this.” He freed Will’s wrists and moved to touch the scar on the nape of his neck. Again it glowed in Will’s mind, brighter this time. It made him sigh gently, his demeanor relaxing. He felt foolish, but before he could apologize, Hannibal kissed him roughly. His tongue pushed into his lips, and Will reflexively opened for him. Hannibal’s hands became busy undressing his lover out of his rags. It was something he was skillful with, plenty of practice in doing so. Once he had him naked, he broke from kissing his lips, to begin kissing down his jaw, then his neck. Trailing down his collarbone, dipping into the hollows there, then down each arm. His torso, and then to his chubby little cock. He spent a little extra time there.

His tongue dragged along the fattening shaft, and lingered at the head, reveling in the taste of his pre. He then drifted further down. Will’s pussy was cleanly shaven, as Hannibal always enjoyed. He pushed his tongue into his folds, a slow stroke from the bottom to the clit. Will arched in response, and panted with soft noises of arousal. To Will’s disappointment though, he continued down to kissing each leg, each foot, and each toe. It was horrible but wonderful. Finally, Hannibal relented and took a single pace back to start disrobing.

Will watched with soft eyes, and while he had the chance, he whispered a sorry. Hannibal, now just as naked as Will, approached him. In an uncharacteristic show of unruliness, he shoved the bowls and other items off the table, then scooped Will up and laid him on it. “You, are mine. There is no other for me.” He reassured, his thumb stroking over his clit while the head of his cock teased the entrance. Will clenched rhythmically, eager for him. Panting and arching, hips jerking. Hannibal didn’t torture him further and pushed into him. Will whined and his toes curled,

“Y-yes…” Hannibal smiled gently at his approval, his hips beginning to thrust. Will gripped the edges of the table, while Hannibal’s hands were busy, one using two fingers to stroke his clit, the other to stroke his cock. It was blissful, and Will voiced it adamantly. “Oh, Hannibal, fuck…” The only time Hannibal didn’t detest such crass wording. Each push made him feel more desperate, more hungry for whatever his Alpha would give him. He fixed his eyes on Hannibal, loving to watch his face twist in pleasure as he grunted.

“More, please more.” That was what Hannibal needed to hear. He always waited until Will was ready. His hips began snapping into him, the sound of their flesh smacking together becoming a song. Will was arching and squirming, lips parted in pathetic moans and pleas. Hannibal was all too eager to give him what he wanted. He leaned to kiss him, and Will feebly returned the action. Will wailed and fell back as he clamped around Hannibal, eyes rolling. Hannibal pushed as deep as he could, his knot pushing into him with a tight fit, spilling his seed into him. Will being the greedy boy he was, continued arching and rocking his hips, wanting to feel more. Hannibal pushed his hips into him for a few moments, his guttural moans primal and wonderfully lewd.

 

Still knotted to Hannibal, both of them catching their breath, Will staring up at him adoringly, his questions trickled in. “So if you aren’t slipping off to be with someone else, then what are you doing?” Of course, Hannibal let out a long sigh at that, and kissed his nose,

“It is how I am getting the meat. It’s extra work, but it is worth it.” Will stared into his eyes as he spoke, and cupped his cheeks,

“Please, don’t wear yourself out. I need you.” This made Hannibal smile, and he kissed Will’s wrist,

“I promise, I’ll be okay,” he reassured.


	3. Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is having a hard time with food now, and his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now theres mpreg so rip to u guys

Will had made mistakes before in his past. Dumb relationships, stupid jobs he took. Some of the mistakes were bigger, muling hard drugs in his adolescence and peddling stolen cigarettes in his late teens. That was how he and Hannibal had met. Not that Hannibal was buying cigarettes-No. Will had become a skilled pickpocket, only ever taking enough to get some food. Of course the nicer looking the better, and Hannibal had looked like a perfect target. . A very nice gold laced coat, and  _ my, what a fine pocket watch he was staring down at _ . Will had moved in swiftly, and bumped into him on  ‘accident’. While muttering apologies, he slyly moved his hand into the man’s pocket to grab whatever it was he could get his grimy fingers onto. He got away free, or so he thought. Until the wire of a Pulley was wrapped about his wrist and he found himself being dragged  back rather unceremoniously. Instead of calling for police, Hannibal just smiled down at the grubby man and took his things back. He then hauled  him home the same way, Will yelling and snarling the entire time.

 

He was humiliated in front of Hannibal’s rich parents, and then forced to work at the Lecter family’s estate  under the threat that  he would be turned in. Jail was not a good place for an omega. So he did whatever they asked. Lowly work. Dishes, yard work, fixing things. the family seemed to like him, that is, as much as they could like an omega. Hannibal, however, was the one who kept coming around to bug him the most though. Asking for petty things. 

 

It started small.  _ Bring me water, William. Walk with me. _ His requests escalated over time, reaching the point where the line between appropriate and extremely-not-so began to blur. ,  _ Wash my feet, come lay with me _ . And  he did these things- walking with him, laying with him. Will  began to enjoy the company of his young master , and Hannibal enjoyed his in return. Within a month they had gone from ‘I found this little shit in the street’ to ‘kiss me goodnight before you go back to your quarters’. 

 

Things went well. Will lived comfortably enough there, and Hannibal spent every second he could with his favorite ‘slave’. Then, suddenly, as all good things do, everything fell apart. Will had fallen asleep in Hannibal’s bed after some vigorous heat fucking, and Hannibal’s mother found them that way. Hannibal was betrothed to a wealthy beta with good bloodlines, and she wouldn’t have her son casually breeding some lowly Omegan slave. 

 

William, of course, assumed that this was the end to their  fairytale. At least he had a short time of comfortable freedom before he would be thrown away. Yet this was not the outcome. Hannibal instead fervently defended Will, spitting venom to the woman he had never even raised his voice to. Will was rushed off back to his quarters, and went back to regular chores. He avoided Mrs. Lecter at all costs, and Hannibal mostly the same. It was a week long feud before Hannibal came to his quarters in the late evening, the small boiler in the corner keeping the lights on in Will’s room. 

“Come with me, Will. Bring your things.” Of course Will didn’t have many things to bring, but he grabbed what he thought would be important. Hannibal took his hand, and led him away from the estate. All he had was a pac on his back, and a nice coat for each of them. His mother had made him choose between his comfortable life and William. 

 

So it could be said that some mistakes may not be mistakes at all. Hannibal and he had met through some sort of destiny. And his naughty deeds. So perhaps it was okay that this mistake was made. 

 

The trouble was, Will couldn’t keep much food down. Not that he ate a lot anyways, to conserve food, but what little he did eat didn’t stay. He had missed a heat cycle to. Now that was completely unusual. He was like clockwork when he didn’t have suppressants. Every other month he couldn’t keep from making love to the furniture if Hannibal wasn’t around. Of course they couldn’t afford a doctor’s visit, but his mate had a vast amount of knowledge in the medical field. Though not licensed, he had worked as a nurse for his father until they were made to leave the home. 

 

He didn’t want to have to tell Hannibal was the trouble. It could have been a mixup, or maybe he had recorded the dates incorrectly. Will flipped through the book just to make sure, and then let out a heavy sigh. No, all his dates were just as they should have been. 

 

Hannibal came home just as he was putting the book away. The smell of food cooking smelled wretched, but apparently Hannibal liked it, taking a deep breath as he disrobed his coat. Will turned quickly to give him a soft smile, 

 

“How was work, Hannibal?” he asked, his stomach already churning. He wasn’t sure if he was sick or just nervous. Nervously sick. 

 

“It was as it always is, and I’m afraid there is no meat today.” Hannibal smiled as he spoke, but Will could feel his red eyes sizing him up. 

 

“That’s okay, I’m not feeling very well.” He admitted, and Hannibal’s expression fell immediately. Deciding that it would be better to explain before Hannibal panicked too much, Will took a sharp breath in, swallowed, then decided to get brave and proceed. “I think I’m sick because, well I’ve missed a heat cycle, Hannibal. I think it may have just been starting the other night so I think we may have made a mistake. I think I may be pregnant.” There. Straightforward and to the point. Although Hannibal had never been violent towards him, he expected some sort of physical reaction. 

 

How could they afford a baby if they couldn’t even afford themselves? His mind was moving so fast. In an attempt to calm his mind he covered his face with his hands before running them down his cheeks. He started just a bit when he felt lips against his scruffy cheek. 

 

“Shh…” Hannibal coaxed gently into his ears, “Things will be okay. This may be a blessing in disguise.” Will’s lips screwed at that, and then he reached for whatever of Hannibal he could grab. His arm and the collar of his shirt. 

 

“I’m so afraid.” It was a moment of vulnerability. Will avoided being vulnerable as much as possible. Hannibal of course had a dastardly way of coaxing it out of him though. Naked and cracked open from the core. It wasn’t a cruel prying though. A gentle guiding to sooth his bitter soul. 

 

At such a confession, Hannibal quickly moved to wrap his arms about his mate. “This is a wonderful thing, my William.” He insisted, lips turned up in a hopeful smile, “I promise, I will make this work.” It wasn’t Hannibal’s responsibility to make this work though. It was Will’s responsibility to make sure he didn’t get pregnant when they were barely getting by. He felt a fool. 

 

“I hope you’re right, Hannibal. I really do.” Will’s doe eyes were fixed up on his mate, and Hannibal smiled back down at him.  

 

“We’ll conduct some tests, and make sure this is what you think it is. Then we shall make plans for what to do next.” Hannibal was not out of tricks up his sleeves, and hoped to give rest to any of Will’s fears that may linger. He knew his mate was more of a ‘I have to see it to believe’ than a blind faith kind of omega. A quality Hannibal admired, of course. 

 

There were some recently defunked pregnancy tests floating around the streets. Nothing that was sure fire. ‘Special’ paper that turned colors when urinated on, or perhaps a little gear cranked contraption that flipped small numbers to estimate how long it had been since contraception. None of these were very useful, and were more expensive than anything. Something neither Will or Hannibal could afford. 

What they could afford was an examination, and that was something Hannibal was well versed in. He began with Will’s breast tissue, feeling for abnormalities or any kind of swelling. There was rather significant swelling around his areolas. He moved down to his abdomen, bloated ever so slightly. Less likely from a baby itself, more likely from the symptoms the fetus would cause. Finally, the test that many doctors refused to accept as the gospel that it was, since it was intrusive. An examination of Will’s slick. Of course there was only one way to coax it out, and that was to get him excited. 

 

Hannibal started by gently pressing his thumb to the bite scar on Will’s shoulder, and Will responded with a soft purr. Will’s scent began to enwrap Hannibal, resting heavy in his nose and mouth. It was a sweet, musky scent. Better than the finest wine from home. 

 

“Good, you’re doing so good.” Hannibal whispered into Will’s ear, “I won’t torture you for too long.” Will seemed to smile at that, 

 

“If this is torture, I wish you would do it more often.” It got a soft growl of amusement from Hannibal, who’s hand was snaking down to Will’s pubic area. He scooped his slick up with a finger, then placed it in a small dish to examine. Before he could try and do anything else however, Will grabbed him with a growl, 

 

“You better finish what you just started.” Hannibal of course had no problem with that. 


End file.
